


Temptation

by Tako345



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tako345/pseuds/Tako345
Summary: 他们陪伴彼此一直到战争结束。一直到永远。





	Temptation

Temptation

“你明天还会来的，对不对？”詹姆斯从床上爬起来急切地问道。

“明天？”正在穿鞋的人没有回头，詹姆斯只能看见他乱糟糟的金发，“不，明天我不会来。”

他的语气很平静，一边说一边拿起扔在床头柜上的衬衫。衣料摩擦着他的皮肤发出细微的沙沙声。詹姆斯盯着他肩上的那圈还未消退的牙印。这是二十分钟前他高潮时候的产物，烙在苍白的肌肤上格外刺眼。他以为史蒂夫对他生气了，他们蜷在被褥里等待性事真正结束的那会他就一直在想——天啊，从一开始他就喜欢史蒂夫在他身上留下咬痕，但他不知道对方是否也同样喜欢这个。他说他明天不会来。

“史蒂夫。”詹姆斯想要些挽回什么，像是保证下一回他不会再那样做。可他没能说出口。“也许后天？你知道…”

“巴克。”史蒂夫已经走到了门外，走廊里吹来的风混合着肉桂和糖浆的香气。“这段时间我们都不会见面了。”他浅浅地笑着说，随手指向窗外一棵落光了叶子的树。“等春天到来的时候，我才会来。”

 

 

詹姆斯一共和史蒂夫见过四次。

初遇是在十九街的球场。两人对视的那瞬间成为了一切的开端，詹姆斯刚结束橄榄球队的训练，而看台上的史蒂夫从他的素描纸上抬起头。天气预报说今夜有雨，傍晚的光线很阴沉，球队里的伙伴们正讨论今晚去谁家开派对，好友杰夫走在一旁使劲推他的肩，詹米，嘿，你觉得去比尔家怎么样？

什么？

看台上那个金发的小个子，詹姆斯从未见过他。他很瘦，有着线条坚毅的下颌和一对锋利的蓝眼睛。尽管他的体型还不如同龄的女孩儿，样貌在黄昏中也显得十分模糊，可詹姆斯的目光却无法从他身上移开。

我们抽签吧！

杰夫掏出他的作业纸撕成许多碎片，笑嘻嘻地给詹姆斯塞了一小块。米白色作业纸，背面涂着数字和小人。詹姆斯把纸团捏进汗湿的手心。杰夫是他的好朋友，他知道自己会很安全，不过即便被抽中也根本无所谓，他上个月就开始一个人住了，大家可以来玩个通宵。

一群人吵闹着离开球场之后金发小个子也从看台上站起身。他不紧不慢地收拾画具，整理被风吹乱的头发，一步步走下台阶。

詹姆斯的喉咙随着他的脚步渐渐紧缩。

——那个奇怪的家伙，把画板松松垮垮地挂在右边肩膀上，跟在他们后面不太远的位置，双手插进裤袋，走得漫不经心，充满占有欲的蓝眼睛却一直紧盯着他。

老天。詹姆斯的后背因那持续不断的注视而酥麻不已。

这是怎么了。

除了他没人注意到那小个子。

杰夫又为了一些鬼才知道是什么的原因在跟比尔吵架，而其他人则专心于展开纸条来看到底是哪个倒霉虫要把自己的家贡献给今晚的派对。詹姆斯走在他们之中，指尖几乎要把他的纸条揉烂。

杰夫你在搞他妈的什么鬼啊，所有人的纸条都是空白的。

操你。明明是比尔。

小个子跟了他们一路，从十九街一直到二十三街。詹姆斯心里知道，他根本就是在考验自己，看他究竟会怎么做，是脱离从人群走过去，还是装作和其他人一样，忽略他紧随着自己的眼神，和他们讨论如何才能给派对搞到点足够烈的酒。

詹姆斯在等待红灯时终于忍不住回头去看。

可是。操。他不该回头的，不该屈服于那股在他后背里熊熊燃烧的欲望。小个子就站在那儿，在路牌的旁边，那对该死的蓝眼珠，里头埋藏着志在必得的笑意，仿佛詹姆斯是他的猎物或类似的什么——仿佛他明白全世界除了詹姆斯没有人会就这么自投罗网。

信号灯变绿之前詹姆斯把黏糊糊的纸团塞回杰夫手中，对每一句‘你去哪儿’都回以抱歉。小个子领着他拐进街角，他的心脏比在球场奋力奔跑时跳动得还要更快。

那混蛋猜对了。

雨开始下，浸湿了詹姆斯的头发和短裤，他感觉身体变得很沉，酸软的膝盖几乎支撑不了自己。

他摔在酒吧后门外的时候小个子将他接住。

此刻发生的一切事情他都解释不了，阵阵发晕的脑袋，他喘息着，双颊潮红，这和运动所带来的荷尔蒙分泌无关——又或许有那么点关系，但他已经很硬了，在摔倒的同时张开腿，期待被触摸。

小个子皱着眉毛挤进他的双膝之间，手掌很轻易地就从宽松的裤子伸进来覆盖他大腿内侧的滚烫肌肤，和想象中一样。“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”他对着詹姆斯通红的耳垂说。“…詹姆斯。”他颤抖地回答。

冰凉手指攀附上来的那一刻詹姆斯哆嗦着紧闭双眼。

那感觉好极了。小个子蜷在他怀里，脸蛋压着他的肩，两瓣嘴唇贴在他下巴和脖子相连的地方，陌生，亲密，柔软，伴随着温热过头的呼吸。他勃起的阴茎在他手里逐渐变湿。这和自慰的体会完全不同，他发现自己一直都在幻想这个，被未知掌握，被诱惑着屈从于羞耻的快感。

他的龟头，还有肿胀的柱身都被好好地照顾着，一抹视线沿着他的颈侧慢慢向下，他挺腰操着他的拳，将喉咙里漏出的呻吟咬回牙齿。雨水，路灯闪烁，小个子的视线钉在他不断起伏的胸口，黑色细线绣着他的名字。

“…布坎南。”

对方的声音出乎意料得十分沙哑，却温暖平稳。

詹姆斯费力地睁开眼睛，下腹和脊髓里蠢蠢欲动的释放欲让湿润的睫毛都无比沉重。小个子心满意足地对他笑，凑上前来吻他微微张开的嘴。

“巴克？”这个称呼将詹姆斯的全部都送上高潮。他视野里只剩下两团雾一般的浅蓝色，猛烈的快感让他的臀部肌肉不自觉地来回抽搐，“好。”他低低地呜咽，弓紧身体射进包裹着他的湿热掌心。

“好。从今天开始我会叫你巴克。”

 

 

第二次是在电影院。

金发小个子坐在第三排的正中央，左右的位子都没有人。

詹姆斯发誓这不过是偶然。

他和杰夫还有比尔，他们三个一起来的，纯粹是为了逃课。四周变暗，投影仪的灯光将小个子的金色脑袋照出一个轮廓。詹姆斯下意识地屏了屏呼吸，以为对方会发现他，但什么也没发生，小个子没有回过头。

电影播放之前照例是有关征兵的宣传片。

对某些人来说这些宣传片可能有些无聊，但对小个子来说绝对不是。在詹姆斯意识到之前他就被最前排那个强壮的家伙揪出了门。那家伙真的太瘦了，挂在肩膀上的外套有三分之一都是空的。詹姆斯追着他们出去，跑到后巷里却看见他差不多已经被揍进了地板。

“你他妈的有什么资格给我顶嘴？”金发小个子扶着墙站起身，又迎面挨上重重一拳，“很喜欢炫耀是吗？我倒想看看军队肯不肯要你这个弱鸡。”

詹姆斯只花了不过一秒的时间就意识到他肯定经常遭遇这种事——那对漂亮的蓝眼睛里燃烧着怒火，其中夹杂了说不清的叛逆和顽固。他爬起身，把垃圾桶盖拿在手里，红肿着半张脸气喘吁吁地把嘴边的血迹擦掉。“妈的，你猜怎么着，蠢货？”他恶狠狠地咬牙，“我可以这么做一整天。”

显然这不要命的家伙很清楚如何去激怒一个头脑简单的莽汉。也许所有人都会笑他自不量力，但詹姆斯只觉得他胃里一阵翻搅。小个子——不，史蒂夫挑衅的目光就像一头愤怒的野兽，他再次倔强地握紧了拳，而詹姆斯迈开步子朝他们走过去，把指骨捏得嘎吱作响。

空气里弥漫着血液和下水道的腥臭气味，暗红色阳光把每一颗尘埃都照得清晰分明。詹姆斯拽住那只即将朝小个子挥出的手臂，把一脸惊讶的壮汉整个摔出了后巷。

他没在炫耀自己的力气和体格，史蒂夫也懂得他不是。

小个子粗喘着扔下垃圾桶盖，皱起眉，沉默几秒之后把詹姆斯按进一个凌乱而粗鲁的吻。

他尝到他嘴里的鲜血。史蒂夫的吻很深很热，沾了血的手指拉着他的短裤一直褪到膝盖以下。詹姆斯没法反驳，也不在乎他们就这样挤在这脏兮兮的后巷里干起来。史蒂夫用温热的掌心包裹住他兴致勃勃的老二上下摩擦，另一只手钻进他薄薄的上衣，指尖沿着肌肉绷紧的形状用力抚摸，将他拉得更近直到他不得不像上回那样分开双腿，好让史蒂夫能嵌在他怀中，从胸口到下腹，该死的亲密无间。他沉醉于那些满带渴望的吻，呻吟着，在迷乱中高潮，舌尖的血腥味道和巷口的脚步声刺激着他的神经，让他不得不像小动物一般不断地哀叫史蒂夫的名字。

然后事情变得理所当然。

他们第三次见面是在詹姆斯的家，他窄小整洁的公寓里头。

詹姆斯花了很长时间做准备，连他自己都觉得可笑，清扫地板，把被褥和地毯挂出去充分染上阳光的气息。史蒂夫来的时候他迫不及待地告诉他，我有一把备用钥匙，就在走廊那块砖头下面。他的脸红透了，史蒂夫看上去有点吃惊，但很快又露出一个生涩却满足的笑容。

前两次史蒂夫都只是让他高潮。

“求你…”詹姆斯濒临释放边缘时哽咽着说。他躺在沙发里史蒂夫的肩膀架着他无助的长腿。这个姿势足够暴露，史蒂夫的指尖不经意划过他的囊袋或会阴都令他小声乞求，但对方似乎对他的屁股不感兴趣。

“什么？”

小个子又在皱眉，这个表情足以让詹姆斯心慌意乱。

“抱歉。天啊！……原来你不想——”

史蒂夫的动作停了下来，他神情疑惑，滚烫的呼吸喷洒在他膝盖内侧。

“我不知道我们…为什么要这样。”詹姆斯闭上眼痛苦地说。虽然他们这个年纪的小疯子们真的会和酒吧外面或者街边遇到的陌生人上床，他以为史蒂夫也要对他干那些事，他不愿承认自己有所期待，但盘旋在他尾椎骨的那种兴奋酥痒让他必须正视自己的欲念，“好，我搞砸了。我一开始就该明白的，对不起…”

他沮丧地试图离开史蒂夫温暖的身体，但史蒂夫一动不动。

“你知道自己在讲什么吗？”史蒂夫维持着皱眉的严肃样子，像个真正的大人。“你在要求我操你。巴克。”

妈的。这家伙。

“我当然——”詹姆斯被自己突然拔高的音量吓了一跳，随即发现他根本没有立场抱怨。他的胸膛因为羞耻而剧烈地泛红，“好了，我完全明白了，我不该提这种要求，我他妈的就不该讲话。我们也没必要继续这样了！罗杰斯。”

他再次试图从沙发上撑起身子，可对方反而放低手肘向他更加靠近。

“你以为我不想。”那混蛋还穿得整整齐齐的，裤子上系着皮带，而詹姆斯身上什么也没穿，他的老二被压在两人之间，史蒂夫开口时一股热量击中他让那玩意儿不住地抽动。“事实是，我想。巴克，我会为你这么做。”

詹姆斯呆愣地张着嘴无法做出回应，于是史蒂夫把他的双腿一点点分开，蓝眼睛里翻滚着他没能读懂的许多情绪，执着而热烈。“事实是……很多人都想这么做。”

史蒂夫滑下沙发，跪在那张充分享受过日光的柔软地毯上，摆弄詹姆斯的长腿直到那诱人的粉色入口暴露在他视野中。

詹姆斯感到晕眩，意识到自己的后穴正被史蒂夫肆无忌惮地打量——所有的，他光裸的身躯和那些从未被触碰过的地方，他伸手遮住通红的脸颊，发出一声类似于哭泣的低吟。

“你从来不知道吗？”史蒂夫的指尖在他的入口按压画圈，“不知道自己有多么迷人，你的屁股，和脸。操，巴克。”他揉捏他饱满的臀肉和大腿，以最色情的方式，低哑的嗓音让他颤抖。“你要射了？来吧。”他用那对深沉的充满欲望的蓝眼睛注视着他，温柔地说，“没关系的，我们可以慢一点。”

詹姆斯觉得全身肌肉都在对方的目光下紧绷成一团，史蒂夫的手重新回到他的阴茎，照顾他，让快感一遍遍洗刷他即将崩溃的脑子。他的脚趾弯曲，抽动着臀部断断续续地哭叫。最终他在史蒂夫的手里射出来。史蒂夫吻着他大腿内侧的肌肤，“嘘。”那些亲吻缓慢落下就像羽毛，“没事了。”

 

史蒂夫愿意操他。

这是困意袭来之前詹姆斯脑袋里最后的念头。

他醒来的时候已经是晚上，他光裸着缩在沙发里身上裹着残留了史蒂夫气味的毯子，史蒂夫为他烹制了晚饭。砖头下面的钥匙不见了。史蒂夫留了一张纸条说他明天会来。

 

 

第四次，在一个拥有暖阳和成熟的花果芳香的日子里，史蒂夫终于在那张老旧的木板床上要了他。

虽然并不是真正意义上的那种。

詹姆斯太敏感了，光凭史蒂夫正在用手指进入他这一点就让他难以承受。

史蒂夫在他的皮肤上留下牙印。大腿、屁股、脖子。他进入得很慢，就像他保证过的那样，留给詹姆斯足够的时间适应，仿佛他们的确是一对情人，而史蒂夫不想让他受到伤害——詹姆斯只有这么对自己解释。史蒂夫没回答他的疑问，所以他仍旧不懂，事情是怎样进展到这一步的，他在床铺里难耐地扭动着想让史蒂夫的手指操得更深一点——他自己甚至都没想明白这是为什么。

史蒂夫对他当然有着致命的吸引力。他们初次对视的那瞬间詹姆斯就知道了，知道他的蓝眼珠就是伊甸园里的苹果，他的嘴唇柔软，金色头发就如同夏日滚烫的太阳一样。他的骨子里同时存在着正义感和有关于性的隐秘冲动。他们就在这个狭小的空间里，饥渴地亲吻彼此，史蒂夫缓慢埋入第二个指节，夸赞他被潮红覆盖的赤裸身体究竟有多美。

“巴克。”他沉醉地，目光闪亮地说，“看看你现在的样子。”他们湿漉漉的额头紧贴在一起，“该死得完美。”

詹姆斯知道自己绝不是完美的，也不认为自己值得这个，史蒂夫是那么好，如此温柔体贴，在詹姆斯期待更多的时候就给他更多。

他在午后过来，带着那把有些生锈的钥匙，用它拧开詹姆斯住处的门，为他烤香甜的苹果派，等他从训练场回家。然后他们就滚到床上亲吻抚摸彼此，就像他们早已习惯了这样。“史蒂夫…”詹姆斯的双腿缠在史蒂夫腰间，“不行，哥们，你得停下…”

没人碰过他那里，只有史蒂夫。他的第一次。这个词汇滑到他嘴边又被咽下去。两根手指在他的发抖的屁股里进出，他能感受到自己有多紧，而史蒂夫只是耐心地一点点将他打开，在他湿软的后穴中搅出水声。

史蒂夫没停。

他在他的肌肤上留下更多的牙印和吻痕，像在宣告。我的。史蒂夫用眼神这么说。那片又深又重的蓝色如同暴风雨一般把他层层包围，而詹姆斯确实想要献上他的全部，当史蒂夫的指尖碰到了他身体里的那一点，一股极陌生的快感伴随着亲吻汹涌而至。

“史蒂夫！你得停下。”

他惊叫，粗喘着弓起后背，史蒂夫将手臂穿过他身下的空隙形成一个温暖的弧度，他咬他战栗的乳尖，在那敏感的区域毫不留情地摩擦冲撞。

也是那一刻詹姆斯突然意识到他想让史蒂夫的阴茎在他身体里。不仅是手指。他想要他。这个想法把他推上前所未有的高潮，他没意识到自己在哭，他的牙齿嵌进史蒂夫的肩膀，泪水沿着脸颊滑入发丝，他的屁股紧紧吸着史蒂夫，在两人的腹间射出来，史蒂夫在高潮结束前都没有停止抽插。詹姆斯从未觉得如此好过。

 

 

詹姆斯认为自己犯错了。

 

也许是他留在史蒂夫肩膀上的牙印太过显眼，也许是他们紧紧拥抱在一块儿度过高潮后的余韵让两人都感到陌生。他们之间本就没有承诺，就像一时兴起才会去做的那些傻事。也许四次对于史蒂夫来说足够了。窗外的树开花时史蒂夫没来，花瓣掉落在街边铺成一片火红了他仍旧没来。

炎热的夏季笼罩了布鲁克林。

 

 

詹姆斯在码头上找到一份工作。

 

他辍学了，军队不要未成年，所以他管理仓库，负责把货物搬到它们应该在的地方。

没活儿的时候他喜欢坐在码头粗粝的石板上面看海。夏日的海水总是湛蓝纯净，海浪拍打在脚边翻起一连串雪白泡沫。他喜欢坐在这儿吹风，阳光把他的肌肤晒成最健康的麦色。

他经常会想起史蒂夫。毕竟他的蓝眼睛和海水很像。

每一天，他都期待着能在进门前闻到苹果派的香气，期待着能看见史蒂夫就站在那儿，对他露出温柔满足的笑容。每个人在年少时都要疯过一回。对于詹姆斯来说，这意味着喜欢上一个仅见过四次的男孩。欲望和爱情间没有界限。

白天总是很长。频繁的体力活动为他的身体增添了许多伤口，肩膀也因为搬运货物而疼痛淤青。他站在浴室里面自慰，一边呻吟一边操进自己的拳头，触碰那些伤痕会令他想起史蒂夫的吻。他思念着史蒂夫的模样射出来，而白天只是一点点变得更长。

有那么一阵子他相信史蒂夫再也不会出现了。

如果不是那张留有史蒂夫字迹的纸条和他遗落在沙发深处的短铅笔，詹姆斯会说服自己所有的一切都不过是场荒诞无比的梦。他刻意维持那些能够证明金发小个子曾出现在他身边的痕迹——盛放过苹果派的碟子，见面时穿过的每一件衬衫。他觉得自己傻透了。也许只有他一个人这样在乎。他尝试着劝自己放下，可他每天都必须面对那片温柔的海，面对傍晚照耀在海面上金灿灿的落日。他会因为遇见了相似长相的男孩儿而失神很久。什么都没有改变。

 

 

第五次是在码头上。

詹姆斯认定那个专注于作画的金发小个子绝非史蒂夫。尽管那瘦小的背影令他感到万分熟悉，但他太害怕了，不愿一次又一次地品尝希望落空的滋味。

他低下头，肩上的木箱子比以往都更令他觉得沉重，汗水早就湿透了他的衣服，但还有更多正顺着脸颊滴落然后下一秒就蒸发不见。天气并没那么热。他知道的。他知道自己的心脏在为了什么而鼓动。真该死。

只看一眼怎么样？一个声音在脑袋里诱惑他问。只是确认一下。

就仿佛那件一直期待能得到的礼物，当它真的被摆在眼前的时候反而会丧失查看的勇气。他的手开始发抖，木箱的僵硬棱角压进皮肉也毫无知觉。他现在只能专注于一件事。那个坐在画架后面的男孩，有着一头耀眼金发，用左手拿画笔，他只需要回头看一眼。

“詹姆斯！”

船上的人正挥舞着手臂喊他，咸涩的风和海浪声一起从耳边吹过，但他什么也听不见，什么也没法在意，他咬紧嘴唇回过头，就如预料之中的，看见了那片令他日思夜想的蓝色。

我该怎么办？

他加快步伐往海边走去。

史蒂夫为什么会知道我在这儿？又为什么直到现在才来？

可他不要再像第一次那般犯蠢了，他不要再自投罗网——尽管强迫自己不去看史蒂夫是一件太过艰难的事——他既开心又气恼，只顾埋着头把货物从储仓搬运到船上面去。太阳渐渐沉到地平线以下，码头的喧闹声也慢慢平息，他撩起衬衫擦去额上的汗珠，而史蒂夫仍然坐在画架后面，海风吹起他浅金色的碎发。

詹姆斯盘腿歇在那块粗糙的石板上，支着脑袋看尖尖的月牙从海的另一边升起，假装自己并没有在等待什么人。等夜晚完全降临之后，史蒂夫悄悄地离开。他留下一张画纸，用贝壳和石头压在沙子里面。詹姆斯的双颊不自觉地泛红。这是伊甸园里掉下的又一颗苹果。他思绪混乱地跑到街上又折返。

史蒂夫为他作了一幅画。

也许是他忘记了。也许什么意义也没有。

他弯腰拿起那张画纸，借着月光打量。海浪刷过他的脚趾，他看到画中的男孩儿站在海边，被风鼓满的衬衫，背带短裤，拥有柔软棕发和灰绿色眼睛，嘴边的灿烂笑容就如同太阳一样。

史蒂夫的字迹在右下角写——巴克。今晚的落日很美。

 

 

之后的每一天詹姆斯都在码头见到他。

他走路的样子有点奇怪，迈开步子的同时另一边肩膀就矮下去。詹姆斯很想问他是不是又去招惹了那些没脑子的混混，又或者为了纠正别人的错误观点而把自己拉进不必要的争端之中。他知道史蒂夫一定会这么做的，这些事情对他来讲并不是没有必要，他缺少一副更结实的身体，而詹姆斯想要照看他。

他们每天都见面。

史蒂夫在每次离开前都留下一张画纸。

知晓自己正被描摹在纸上——史蒂夫是第一个。他总是第一个。第一个亲吻詹姆斯的男孩儿，第一个走进他的房间——被注视着的感觉让詹姆斯觉得每一天都比前一天更加得煎熬。

幸运的是他们会心照不宣地一同坐在石板上面看落日。

谁都不讲话，他们垂在身侧的手靠得很近，詹姆斯总忍不住扭头去看史蒂夫的侧脸。这家伙竟然连睫毛都是浅金色的。每当他回头，史蒂夫紧抿的嘴唇就松开来，逐渐绽放成一个羞涩的微笑，他被夕阳染红的脸会变得更红，这让詹姆斯想起他们曾经怎样在他的被褥里亲吻喘息，而举着他的腿让他呻吟高潮的家伙却看起来像是更害羞的那一个。

但詹姆斯喜欢他这样。

喜欢史蒂夫让一切都慢下来，像是从头开始，像是他们正在经历一场平凡热烈的恋爱——每一天都比前一天更加靠近。整整三天过去了他们的手指才终于碰到一块儿。詹姆斯的心脏又在焦急地鼓动，因为触碰史蒂夫的感觉是那样得好，他控制不住地想象史蒂夫用他的手指抚摸揉捏他身体的每一寸，在他皮肤上留下痕迹。他庆幸夏季的傍晚阳光依旧炽烈，他可以把过烫的脑袋归咎于这个，而不是他多么绝望地想要史蒂夫，想要被他亲吻，想要重新感受史蒂夫在他身体里——但他可以慢一点。

如果史蒂夫希望他这样的话。

 

 

一个星期过去了。

詹姆斯意识到自己在等史蒂夫主动对他坦白。

他不在乎史蒂夫为什么离开了这么久，只想知道如何才能帮得上忙，他会为了史蒂夫去揍翻每一个来挑衅他的混混，也会和他一起做那些他认为正确的事。他真的想要知道。

周末的时候温妮弗雷德带着十二岁的瑞贝卡和一些点心过来。

她们每个月都来看望他几次，但乔治·巴恩斯从不会来，他还在生詹姆斯的气，认为他辍学去打工这件事情再愚蠢不过。詹姆斯觉得他们永远都不能和解。

所以只有温妮，和贝卡。

她们带了詹姆斯最爱吃的果酱，又到厨房为他烤热乎乎的派。贝卡马上就要升中学了，胸前别着一朵浅蓝色纸花，詹姆斯猜她刚参加完毕业礼。

午饭后他们坐在詹姆斯的床上聊天，就和小时候那样。

温妮用她温暖的手臂环绕着他们，詹姆斯微笑着努力把自己蜷缩得更小一点，膝盖弯曲，像个婴儿。实际上他的个头早就太大了，但把脑袋放在温妮臂弯总能让他安心。

“告诉我们你有交到新的朋友。”贝卡从另一边说。她的口气有点像乔治，这让詹姆斯意识到他不在家的这段时间里贝卡承担了许多本该由他承担的东西，而她不过十二岁。

“天啊，我有。”詹姆斯咕哝着，“…杰夫、比尔…”

“我是说新的朋友。”小女孩儿的眼神里透露出不满，“不是橄榄球队的那些。我们希望有人能代替我们陪着你——这你懂吗。”

詹姆斯惊讶地眨了眨眼。

“妈妈……告诉他我是对的。”贝卡听上去有些委屈，她把脸蛋贴在温妮的胸前小声说，“告诉他我们到底有多担心他。”

一瞬间詹姆斯的心中充满了愧疚。

他越过温妮把贝卡举起来抱到自己怀里，吻她柔软的发丝。“嘿。”他尽量轻声地说，低下头注视着贝卡湿润的双眼，那是一对和自己极相似的灰绿色的眼睛。她脆弱的模样令他心痛。“我很好，一切都很好，我有交到新的朋友。”他握着她颤抖的手一遍遍保证，“相信我，一切都很好。”

贝卡趴在他肩上哭起来，詹姆斯轻轻拍着她的背，温妮在一旁将她的孩子们揽住。

也许他应该抽时间回家一次，找个阳光晴朗的下午带贝卡去公园，再试着与他严厉的父亲和解。他们曾经过着最幸福的日子。他的离开对贝卡来说太不公平了。

“你一个人住在这儿不会觉得孤单？”贝卡哭了一阵子之后在他肩头小心翼翼地问，泪水把詹姆斯的衣服打湿了一片。“你的新朋友，他会在你一个人的时候过来陪着你，就像我会陪着多洛莉丝一样？”

“当然了，他会的。”

“他叫什么名字？”

“谁？”

“你的新朋友。”

温妮和贝卡一起看向他。

天。詹姆斯很清楚接下来会发生什么。

“他…”

詹姆斯想起史蒂夫。想起他们曾经在同一张床铺里——这张床铺里做爱。

可他的确没有别人了，只有史蒂夫，那个每天陪他坐在石板上看落日男孩儿。史蒂夫让他不再是一个人。或许他爱他，或许他想要的比那更多。

“他叫史蒂夫。”詹姆斯鼓起勇气对她们露出微笑，祈祷自己猛然加速的心跳不会被听见。“嗯…”他对自己点头，“我们认识很久了。”

贝卡欣喜地从他身上跳下去，温妮吻了吻他的脸颊。她的眼角竟然有些红。“史蒂夫——听上去像个好孩子。”

“是的。他很好。”

有关史蒂夫的一切都很好。他金色的碎发和湛蓝的眼珠，作画的模样完全是个艺术家。

温妮注意到了那些用细线系好摆放在桌上的画纸，瑞贝卡手舞足蹈地开始讲上午的毕业礼，她们没有再问更多关于史蒂夫的事。詹姆斯很感激这个。他还在等着一段对话，一次坦白，他尚且不知道史蒂夫住在布鲁克林的哪一条街，也不知道他最喜欢的电影和漫画书。他们只是沉默地陪伴对方。

詹姆斯假设自己值得更多的。

 

 

周一他到码头管理仓库的时候史蒂夫没来。

他一整天都陷于恐惧和自我安慰的循环之中，他害怕极了。猛烈的阳光让他感到眩晕。他每隔几分钟就回望那个史蒂夫作画的地方，可那里什么也没有。

一同运货的工人们看出了他的分心叫他回家去好好休息一下午。但那绝对会更糟。詹姆斯阻止不了自己往最差的情况设想。史蒂夫不会再来了。他消失了，这回是永远地消失。

他们之间的联系太弱。史蒂夫有他公寓的钥匙可他不会来，而詹姆斯终于绝望地真正意识到自己根本不了解史蒂夫。他甚至连句‘你为什么没早点找我’都问不出口。

工作结束后他失魂落魄地游荡在街边，落日穿过层层叠叠的高楼在人们的身上投下橘红色阴影，随着夜晚降临而慢慢失去光彩。詹姆斯低着头经过训练场，两个街区以后他停下步子，发觉自己来到了和史蒂夫第二次相遇的电影院。

他又开始怀疑是否只有自己一个人这样在乎，变得自我矛盾。洒落在后巷的光线让他很容易地就回忆起史蒂夫是如何亲吻照顾他，手指在他的阴茎上——史蒂夫让他快乐，却从不向他索取。

他沿着没有尽头的街道继续走。

天黑了。

空荡荡的餐馆看上去很不错，一对情侣坐在角落里聊天，桌面上的蜡烛时明时暗。詹姆斯走近了才发现他们其实是在吵架。女孩儿激动地站起来把红酒泼在她男友的脸和衣服上，拿起包愤愤地离开座位。詹姆斯退开一步好让女孩儿打开门，香水味从他鼻尖飘过，尖利的咒骂也很快淹没在城市的背景音中。

詹姆斯从没来过这个街区。

但此刻任何地方都比他的公寓要好，他不需要更多有关史蒂夫的回忆了。

他埋头走过又一家餐馆，然后是打烊了的烘焙店。路口的三层建筑大概是临时的医疗站，从那儿传出一阵阵重物碰撞的巨响，伴随着刺耳的尖叫和玻璃器皿被打碎的声音。天啊。詹姆斯皱起眉毛咕哝着。

战争让整个世界都乱套了。

他准备过马路，红色的数字在不断地闪烁，他烦躁地抓乱额前的头发，抬腿之前却被一股力道狠狠地击中。操，他踉跄了一下，有什么人整个摔进他怀里。

这家伙的鼻梁被划伤了，鲜血一颗接一颗涌出来，脖子侧面有淤青，白衬衫上也分布着零零散散的血渍。

詹姆斯认清他的模样之后猛地瞪大了眼。

“妈的。史蒂夫！？”

小个子的脸上闪过一丝慌乱，“放开我。”他挣扎着，试图摆脱詹姆斯扶在他腰上和腋下的手。“我要——”

“嘿。”詹姆斯更用力地抓紧他，“你知道你现在就差在额头上写‘我惹了事被扔出医疗站’了吧？”

“那他们凭什么把没钱付住院费的人也全都赶出来？两年前萨拉就是因为——”史蒂夫气得浑身都在发抖，他伤得太重了，剧烈的呼吸就像一把风箱，可尽管如此他却仍然没放弃挣动，手肘差点砸上詹姆斯的脸。“我不能再让事情这样下去。”

“操。罗杰斯。”詹姆斯把他推到转角，路上的每一个人都在回头看。“你他妈的疯了！”

“他们才疯了！”

“那你觉得这样就能解决问题？”詹姆斯指着他一团糟的鼻子，小个子的脸颊通红仿佛下一秒就会犯哮喘。“你以为这就能让医疗站变成什么——他妈的福利院？”

“这些人的孩子都到战场上去了，巴克！”史蒂夫的蓝眼睛里充满了失落、愤怒，还有相当程度的沮丧。他握紧拳头深呼吸，强迫自己冷静。“军队的补贴根本不够用！每一天都有士兵在牺牲，你觉得他们的亲人是为了什么才沦落到这里？”

詹姆斯没法回答。

“至少多给一些吗啡？就只是…”史蒂夫扯出一个无比难看的微笑，在詹姆斯的臂弯里捂着嘴咳嗽，“…让他们能够支撑到战争结束的那天。”

“所以呢。”詹姆斯抽出他的方巾按在史蒂夫仍未止血的鼻梁上。整个世界都疯了，他怀里的人就像唯一一团还在燃烧的火焰。“你押上自己的性命去跟他们理论，即使早就清楚那注定会失败。”

史蒂夫的眼神一瞬间变得无比锋利。

他们盯着彼此，手指陷进对方的皮肤，像是一整个世纪过去了，史蒂夫眼睛里的光亮突然变得暗淡，随后一点点消失在黑暗中。“你说得对。”他声音低得几乎听不见，充斥着无力感和深深的疲惫。“我他妈的谁也保护不了。”

“操，史蒂夫。”詹姆斯感觉自己的胸口在被一种无形的力量左右撕扯。“我不是这个意思…”他自责又惊恐地低下脑袋，松开钳制着史蒂夫的手，“我只是希望在这之前你可以先保护好自己。我不想看到你受伤，我真的，操。你能理解我的，对不对？…”

很长一段时间史蒂夫都没有说话。

詹姆斯仓皇地移开视线。

他知道这听起来多奇怪。可他是认真的，他不想让史蒂夫独自面对这操蛋的现实——战争、疾病、霸凌。每天都有无数家庭被摧毁，而萨拉，那个能陪伴史蒂夫的人早在两年前就因为肺结核永远地离开。詹姆斯想要成为照看他的那个人。

“巴克。”

漫长的沉默过后，史蒂夫捧起詹姆斯的脸，让两人的额头抵在一起。

冰凉的液体接二连三地打落在他的脸颊和颧骨上。一开始詹姆斯以为那是雨水，直到他发现自己在哭，史蒂夫垂下睫毛看着他，将他的眼泪一一抹去。

“你这样在乎我吗，巴克？”史蒂夫用一种近乎悲伤的语调说，“我不值得你这么做。”所有那些詹姆斯说出口的，没能说出口的话他全都明白了。他贴着詹姆斯的嘴唇。“我不能让你也一同受伤。”

“可我愿意。史蒂夫。”

生活在这个时代没有人能幸免于难。

詹姆斯知道自己总有一天也会加入军队，他会再一次离开温妮、贝卡，还有乔治，在他们痛苦的注视中踏上渡轮前往异国。总有一天，那封只写了寥寥几行的哀悼信也会寄到他的家。即便他幸运地存活下来了，也一辈子都无法摆脱战争的阴影。

史蒂夫缓慢地亲吻了他一阵子，带着歉意，他的蓝眼珠又恢复了原本的光亮，那道光坚定执着，像一轮日出。

“谢谢你。巴克。”

 

 

史蒂夫是个彻头彻尾的疯子。

他谎报年龄和出生地试图参军，詹姆斯不清楚那到底有多严重，但总之是违法了，这就是为什么史蒂夫整整消失了两个月。

詹姆斯把他带回来替他处理伤口。鼻梁的划伤很深，但好在能找到一些消炎药，其他地方都没有什么大碍。温妮带来的食物还剩下一点，詹姆斯把它们加热，又额外煮了碗土豆汤。

饭后詹姆斯催促着史蒂夫去洗澡，在门外给他塞了一条毛巾和一套自己平时穿的衣服。十分钟后史蒂夫顶着头湿漉漉的金发走出浴室，问他想不想做爱。

詹姆斯的脸一下子烧得通红。

“我认为你应该……先休息一会儿。”他结结巴巴地说。

他的衣服在史蒂夫身上显得有些宽大，过长的衬衫下摆被随意地扎进裤子里。史蒂夫紧盯着他的眼神满带渴望，但还是乖顺地点了点头，坐到床边，又在詹姆斯严厉的注视下躺进铺好的被褥。

洗澡的时候詹姆斯硬得厉害。

光是想到史蒂夫正睡在他的床上，浑身都带着他最熟悉的那股肥皂味儿——詹姆斯从洗手池下面的柜子里翻出润滑油，那动静太大了，史蒂夫绝对能听见，他趴在墙上翘起屁股，完全勃起的阴茎贴着他的肚子，他抚摸自己的大腿内侧，膝盖分开，再把手伸向后面，慢慢地打开自己，就像史蒂夫会对他做的。

“…巴克？”

史蒂夫的声音从门外模糊地传来。詹姆斯颤抖着，下意识地夹紧了腿，推进体内的手指正好碰到那一点。“…嗯…”他扬起下巴情不自禁地呻吟，右手拇指环绕着龟头和冠状沟不断摩擦，前液从肿胀的小口里不受控制地流出。

他太久没碰过自己了，很快就能高潮。他一个人也可以好好地解决不是吗。史蒂夫受了伤，不能麻烦他帮自己处理问题，即使史蒂夫可能也想。

包裹着手指的软肉在抽插中有规律地收缩，詹姆斯闭上眼，小声哼哼着在浴室里操着自己滚烫湿软的后穴。他其实很少用后面自慰。缺少了史蒂夫这件事就变得有些不对劲。可现在史蒂夫就在这儿，躺在他的床上，詹姆斯想象自己钻进被褥把史蒂夫的老二含进嘴里吮吸舔弄，他可以一边做这个一边让史蒂夫用舌头操他后面，或者用手指，什么都好。

“巴克。”

史蒂夫第二次喊他的声音带了点命令的意味。詹姆斯迷茫地抬起头。他酸软的膝盖已经抵到了墙上，屁股不自觉地往下坐，好让指腹能够一直摩擦那块敏感的区域。他差不多就要到了，呼吸急促，阴茎在他肚子上小幅度地弹动。

史蒂夫不喜欢他这样。

意识到这一点他红着脸咬紧了嘴唇，把手指从后穴里慢慢抽出来。他擦干净皮肤上残留的水珠，随便套了件上衣，系好扣子，光着腿走出浴室。

史蒂夫的视线落在他身上，在那片玩味的审视的目光中詹姆斯几乎要直接迎来高潮。他的牙齿陷进下唇，一步步朝史蒂夫靠近。

“已经为我准备好了，嗯？”史蒂夫掀开被子让他进来，露出满足的笑容。虽然很细微但詹姆斯不会错过。“是的。”他低声回答。史蒂夫把他揽进怀里，亲吻他带水汽的发丝，然后是额头和鼻尖，他温暖的手掌从两人之间落下去隔着衬衫抚弄他的肌肤，在乳头转着圈揉捏按压，再一点点滑到腰背，而詹姆斯只能主动抬起屁股寻求触碰，勃起的阴茎紧紧压着史蒂夫的胯。

“想要？”史蒂夫注意到他挺腰的动作，在亲吻的同时微笑着挑了挑眉，“想为我射出来？”

“天啊…”詹姆斯从喉咙里挤出期待的低吟。他感到头晕目眩。这就是他一直幻想着的。史蒂夫的手指环住他的老二，略微挤压就让他的脑子一片空白。“天，史蒂夫…”

“来吧。”史蒂夫沙哑的嗓音在他神经末端点燃一串火焰，他们唇舌交缠着，史蒂夫闻起来就像他自己。“来吧，巴克。”

这家伙总是那么温柔，有时候詹姆斯以为他们做得太过了但史蒂夫会让一切变得舒适。他叫喊着射进他的手掌，史蒂夫抱紧他，在他耳边呢喃，用尽所有词汇夸赞和安慰，告诉他没事了。

他们在彼此的怀里躺了很久。

月光从窗户那儿洒进来，詹姆斯有些困，但今晚他绝不会在这里停止。“史蒂夫。”他扭头看向那对蓝眼睛，脉搏在皮肤下渴望地涌动，“那天我说想让你操我。我是认真的。”

史蒂夫的颧骨上立刻浮起一片红晕。

“我想要这个。”他小心地碰了碰史蒂夫胯下的肿胀，说得语无伦次，“也不一定是今晚，你很累了，我们可以改天——”

史蒂夫的回应是一个再热烈不过的吻。

“我会操你，巴克。”他在亲吻的间隙里低吼着说，“我会操你直到你再次射出来。”

詹姆斯迫不及待地张开双腿。他早就准备好了，史蒂夫的两根手指很轻易地进入，在他体内抽插开合。

“我想要你。”史蒂夫将嘴唇贴在他的膝盖内侧真诚而直白地说，“我会给你一切你想要的。”

第三根手指也顺利地被纳进后穴，詹姆斯觉得自己被填满了，入口周围有些酸胀，但肉道深处的快感让他急切地把屁股继续送向史蒂夫。他扭动着腰在史蒂夫的手指上操着自己，把腿张得更开，在抽插的水声中捂着脸呻吟。

“已经够了。”快感在他的下腹聚集，他不想在史蒂夫还没真正操他之前就高潮。“现在就操我。”

他们再次交换一个让人喘不上气的吻。

史蒂夫的前额抵着詹姆斯的胸口，龟头慢慢顶进他的后穴。他一直都在等待这一刻，从他们第四次见面的那天起——像是所有渴望都找到了归宿，他为史蒂夫变得又湿又软，容纳他的所有。

史蒂夫耐心地等詹姆斯适应以后才开始冲撞。起初的挺动很慢，他每次抽出都引来詹姆斯难耐的吸气声，詹姆斯的屁股太紧太热，湿润迷蒙的绿眼珠让史蒂夫必须咬紧牙才能忍住不按着他的膝盖把他干进床垫。

“快一点…”詹姆斯的手指伸进他的头发。

史蒂夫只有满足他，在他的胸口和脖子留下吻痕和牙印，用力捣着他甜蜜的后穴，让他哭叫，无助地揪紧他指尖的发丝。

肉道收缩的频率随着史蒂夫的抽插渐渐变快，黏稠的液体从詹姆斯有些红肿的股间滑落，史蒂夫揉弄他饱满的臀，一次次顶撞他的敏感点。詹姆斯的脚趾狠狠蜷在一起，嘴边的呜咽已经变了调。

“史蒂夫。”他把他拉上去接吻，把柔软的舌头递出去让史蒂夫啃咬吮吸。他漂亮的唇瓣仿佛玫瑰，潮红遍布了他的全身让他看上去就像一枚成熟的果实，正散发出最诱人的芳香甘甜。

“巴克，看着我。”

史蒂夫捏起他的下巴，泪水模糊了詹姆斯的视线但他还是听话地看进史蒂夫的眼睛。

“你快到了？”他声音嘶哑地问道。詹姆斯费力地点了点头。

史蒂夫于是抬起他的脚踝，好让自己干得更深。詹姆斯紧紧抓住身下的床单，他们的目光一刻也没有离开彼此。他在史蒂夫的眼里看见了许多，除了欲望还有浓烈的喜悦和爱意。

**他爱他。**

詹姆斯在史蒂夫的注视中再一次高潮了。

“操。”他挺起腰哭喊着，后穴不断吞吐史蒂夫埋在他体内的阴茎。高潮来得凶猛而持久，史蒂夫吻着他最后冲撞了几次，抽出来射在他的小腹上。

他们又花了许多时间亲吻。直到蜷在对方的身边沉沉睡去。

 

 

END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 他们陪伴彼此一直到战争结束。  
> 一直到永远。


End file.
